Melancholy Requiem
by Just call me Blue
Summary: Love and hate are powerful, madness inducing emotions. For Akito the two have always been intertwined. In the midst of chaos he will discover which holds more sway and what he truly thinks of that Honda girl.
1. Room of Angel

Blue: Hurrah! Yet another Fruit's Basket fic. But… uh… :looking at the first chapter and the plans for the story: Ivey where did you come up with this? And why another tragic story? Our last Furuba fic was depressing too.

Ivey: Don't like it? Tough, I'm the muse so I have control over the ideas. Deal with it or quit making me come up with stuff.

Blue: Fine, fine… Anyway I've only watched the anime and read up to Vol. 7 in the manga so as to any rumors about Akito really being…uh… well most of you know what I'm talking about so I won't spoil it for those of you who don't. Point is we're sticking with the anime version of Akito.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket, but I do own my Aki-sama. :completely obsessed with Akito:

Blue: You do not :sweatdrop: And do you have to call him that?

Melancholy Requiem

By Blue

Chapter One- Room of Angel

Within the main house of the Sohma family was room that no one dared enter. The head of the family, Akito Sohma, had long ago forbidden anyone from even coming near the sacred space. On one occasion, a recently hired maid had gone in to clean and when she was discovered moving several items from a self to dust, Akito had gone into a fit of rage. The young woman was startled when she was yanked back by her collar and dropped the delicate crystal swan figurine held within her hand, shattering it into tiny pieces on the wooden floor. With a cry the boy shoved the woman aside and attempted to gather up the fragments. The maid watched in horror as he collected all the jagged shards in his hands causing numerous cuts on his palms and fingers from which blood dripped down his arms and stained the sleeves of his yukata. It hadn't taken more than a glance into those furious eyes and a hiss for her to get out to shake her from her daze and jolt her into fleeing. Half an hour later Hatori was picking slivers of glass from Akito's hands and the maid was sent off to seek other employment.

Very few people remembered or knew to whom the room had belonged and even fewer had ventured inside in the last twelve years. All of those on the inside wondered, no one ever asked. On restless nights Akito would often venture out from his quarters in favor of the desolate room that seemed to draw him. This night was no different from the rest as Akito quietly slid the fusuma door to his room open just wide enough for his slender form to slip through and carefully shut it behind him. It wouldn't do for Hatori to hear him. The young god of the zodiac had another one of his fevers and the good doctor would insist he return to his futon and rest. Only the rustling of his silk sleeping yukata and the soft padding of his feet on the floor echoed in his ears as he slipped through the maze of corridors toward his destination.

As he entered the room he made his way blindly to the corner where he knew a paper lamp stood and turned it on. For a few moments he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and took in the ambience of the familiar surroundings. On one side of the room was a massive bookshelf filled with dozens upon dozens of novels. In front it was a low table made of a dark cheery wood with two plum colored cushions embroidered with white flowers on either side. On the opposite wall was a tansu made of the same rich wood as the table and next to it a futon of the same design as the zabuton was laid out.

While the room was traditional in a sense it had several aspects that would make any artisan of feng shui shudder. Instead of the simplistic flower arrangements and kakejiku most often used to decorate the house of Sohma, the shelves of the tokonoma alcove were filled with stacks of cassette tapes, a stereo, a cracked, porcelain doll and various other knickknacks that could be viewed as junk. Set atop the tansu was a pink music box painted with sakura blossoms and a crystal figurine of a dancer on point. Akito gentle lifted the lid on the music box and a melody that seemed almost sad filled the room. Next to the dancer was a small jade dish that held the remains of the crystal swan. Hatori would have thrown them out, however Akito had demanded that it be repaired. Being told that it was beyond salvaging sent the young teen into a sullen state for the next week. Thankfully Shigure had suggested that he should at least keep the pieces in a safe place and Akito had the container purchased.

Moving soundlessly over to the bookcase, he ran his fingers lightly over the spines of the books. Most of them were books on ballet though there were some fairytale stories including a worn copy of Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales; stories that had been read to him on occasion. Letting his hand fall to his side he slowly made his way over to the futon and laid himself upon it. Burying his head in the pillow he curled up on top of the covers. The scent of the woman, practically a child really, who had once occupied this futon had long since vanished. Closing his eyes, Akito let the melancholy melody lull him and his mind wander with thoughts of her… the woman-child who lived in this room. She had rarely left this small sanctuary after she'd learned the truth about Akito's role in the life of the Sohma's. The woman who always struggled to smile for him even though the mere sight of him brought her sorrow. The girl called Asa Sohma whom he despised, yet so desperately loved. His mother…

Blue: I wonder if anyone will like this one… I hope someone does. Pretty please review!

Ivey: Can we go to sleep now?

Blue: Don't you want to get started on the next chapter?

Ivey:raises eyebrow: You have to ask?

Blue:sigh: I'll take that as a no…

Ivey: Damn straight. Oh... FYI: A tansu is like a dresser, a zabuton is a cushion thingy, a futon is a bed, and a kakejiku is a scroll/painting thing. Also chapter two should be longer than this disgraceful first chapter. Later!


	2. I Want Love

Blue: Hurrah for chapter two:looking at the chapter: This story is just so… so…

Ivey: Sinister.

Blue: Exactly! I'm so excited! Review time! **Neely-** I'm glad you like my work! Hopefully I'll eventually get off my lazy butt and write my own original stuff. **meow-the-be**- Yeah it does make since, but Ivey is all upset because she has a crush on Akito :gets hit by Ivey:

Ivey: SHUT UP!

Blue:pouting: That hurt! **Animefreaks13-**If you think the first chapter was sad just wait. It gets way better (or worse depending on your opinion. Man are we going to make people suffer in this story…) **Kerichi- **Thank you very much! I love writing details though sometimes I think I go over board. Oh well. Anyway I hope you like this chapter too! **Lyanne Tyler Davidson****- **Doing research is such a pain, but I do it cause I really want this fic to be as accurate as possible. **AI eNzErU- **Arigato! (Ivey: did you spell that right?) We promise to continue though unfortunately updates will be sporadic since I have responsibilities that have to come first i.e. work, nap time, feeding my cat, watching anime… you know… stuff.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or an ounce of grace. She fell down the stairs yesterday and screwed up her knee so now she can barely walk. It's so funny!

Blue:glare: You didn't have to tell them that!

Melancholy Requiem

By Blue

Chapter Two- I Want Love

Early the next morning Hatori went in to check Akito's fever and was greatly annoyed when he found his bed vacant. With an inward sigh he set off to find the head of the Sohma family who held such disregard for his doctors orders. If he didn't rest he would become even more ill than he already was and that would only lead to more work and stress for the dragon. First he checked all of Akito's private rooms, then the garden where Akito often liked to sit and watch the birds on warm, sunny days and next went to the dinning room with the hope that perhaps he'd just chosen to breakfast there instead of in his room. Having no luck he sighed out loud this time and headed to the last place he knew to look. Carefully opening the fusuma he peered into the darkened room to see Akito fast asleep on top of the futon. With silent steps he entered the room and fetched the spare blanket from the bottom drawer of the tansu and gently placed it over his patient. Deciding that Akito's check up could wait he left the room and went to make a cup of lemon tea with honey. A favorite of his that he'd been in the habit of drinking since he'd been introduced to it. 'Asa-nee made the best tea…'

* * *

Twenty years ago a young girl of fifteen was summoned to the main Sohma house on a rain Monday morning. Had anyone residing on the tree-lined road leading to the estate glanced out of their windows and seen the girl they would have thought her an oddly cheery sight on such a gloomy day. Dressed in a slightly large, mint green raincoat and galoshes she crunched along the pebbled path with her umbrella shielding her from the raindrops and her pink handbag embroidered with ballet slippers swinging lightly at her side. Her dark brown, shoulder length hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of her neck while her bangs framed her face.

Though one might have thought her to be enjoying a carefree stroll in the rain upon closer inspection it could be noted that she was constantly worrying her bottom lip and her gaze was fixed on her feet. While she was a member of the Sohma family she was by no means one of the "inner circle" and only ever visited the estate for the New Years celebration, as was expected of every Sohma. She hadn't even met the head of the family, but she'd often seen him from afar and had heard the rumors of his unpredictable temper. The stress of being summoned for a private meeting with the head of the Sohma family, Akira Sohma himself, had her stomach in knots.

"Asa-san?" The girl's head snapped up in surprise to see a small boy with pale green eyes around the age of seven standing stiffly before her. Dressed in formal kimono and shielding himself from the rain with an expensive silk parasol, he had an eminent air about him that intimidated the older girl despite her advantage of height. His presence was so commanding that it wasn't until one of the two boys behind him, huddled under a parasol of their own, laughed that she even noticed them. Blushing nervously she bowed to the three children.

"Yes, I'm Sohma Asa."

"I am Sohma Hatori," he said with a bow. Seeing that his two companions were still whispering to each other rather than showing proper respect he gave a swift kick to the dark haired boy's ankle.

"OW! Haa-san that hurt!"

"Tori-san, you shouldn't kick Gure-san! It's rude!" the smaller boy with silver-white hair and starling gold eyes admonished Hatori. Hatori just gave them a pointed look and then tilted his head toward Asa, who had remained silently during the exchange. She would have smiled at their antics, but was worried that she would offend them. Both boy's eyes widened slightly and they bowed apologetically.

"This is Sohma Shigure and Sohma Ayame. We were asked by my father to greet you. If you would please follow us we'll escort you to his study." And with that he turned and walked through the open gate with Shigure and Ayame in tow. Asa hesitated for a moment as she watched the serious son of the head of the family walk determinedly down the path. Taking a deep breath she gathered up her courage and started after the three companions. As they meandered down the path Shigure and Ayame continued to whisper and frequently glanced back at their distant relative. It was making Asa very self conscious and she was almost relieved when they arrived.

Bowing her thanks to the three boys she and removed her shoes in the genkan. A female servant then took her raincoat and bag and showed her into the study. Before her was a man in his late twenties with long black hair and skin as pale as fresh snow. He sat on the tatami with his legs crossed with on elbow on his knee and his head propped in his hand. Asa immediately knelt on the tatami and bowed low, keeping her eyes on the ground lest she offend him in some way. Living in a westernized apartment in the city where such manners were rarely called for, the traditional atmosphere of the Sohmas made her distinctly aware of how disgraceful she must seem, not knowing all of the family decorum. After a minute of silence Asa started to think she might be expected to say something, but what?

"Ah… I-it is an honor to be invited into your home, Akira-san," she said shakily and then bit her lip. At the rate she was going she wouldn't be surprised if it started bleeding. She tensed at the sound of rustling fabric and her eyes flicked upward anxiously. Asa blinked in surprise to see the family head smiling slightly at her in an amused manner.

"You are Sohma. You are always welcome in this house," he said in a smooth voice. Tilting his head slightly he glanced out of the open shoji door into the garden. "You walked here, yes? How inconsiderate of me to call you here on such a dreadful day."

"It was no trouble!" she protested, sitting up straight. "I took the bus most of the way and then I only had to walk a little. I was happy to come! I mean I am happy to be here!" Akira raised his brow slightly at her nervous behavior and Asa mentally smacked herself.

"There's no need to be anxious, though I can understand why you would be. Perhaps tea is in order." Several quiet minutes later a servant brought their tea and Asa lifted the cup to her own lips after Akira had taken a sip. "You had your fifteenth birthday recently, is that correct?" Asa stared at him in befuddlement for a moment. It was all so confusing. 'Why would Akira-san bother to know when my birthday was? Why does he even know my name? I'm not important in the family so why am I here? This is so _weird_!' Shaking herself from her internal monologue she nodded her head.

"Yes, it was last month. March 27… my friend took me to a recital," she remembered with a smile. Asa had loved ballet ever since she was four and had seen the Nutcracker on television. She'd dreamed of being a dancer, but she'd never gotten the opportunity to take lessons.

"How thoughtful. And did you do anything with your mother?" Akira inquired with a knowing look in his eyes that Asa missed as she looked down at her cup.

"Mom was… busy." On Asa's birthday her mother had been a business trip. Asa's mother Nastu had always been a career woman. She'd never wanted children or marriage, but all that changed when she met Asa's father. Natsu fell deeply in love with Sohma Tetsuya and when he'd proposed she'd happily accepted. Not long after they married Tetsuya began talking about having children. The young bride was completely opposed to the idea, but her husband wanted children and she couldn't deny him. When Asa was born Natsu lacked the maternal instinct most women have and was often annoyed by the helpless baby who seemed to do nothing but cry and sleep and eat and demand attention. Five years later when Tetsuya died she suddenly found herself alone with a daughter she held no warmth for. And so she buried herself in work and left the grieving child to look after herself for the most part when she wasn't at school. Even if Natsu had been home for Asa's birthday there would have been no cake, no warm smile or "Happy Birthday!" It was unlikely that she'd even realize it was her birthday

The highlight of the day was when her best friend, Asano Hiroaki, showed up at three with a chocolate cupcake. He then told her he had a surprise for her and dragged her off to an auditorium on the other side of town. Of course she hadn't any idea where they were since he'd blindfolded her two blocks away to keep it a surprise to the last possible moment. Her heart had been aflutter when they took their seats in the very back and the music started. When he'd uncovered her eyes and she saw the dancers on stage she almost cried with happiness. After the ballet recital ended she'd hugged her friend and told him it was the best time she'd ever had. Hiroaki just blushed and told her it was nothing.

"What a shame to be without your family on such a momentous occasion," Akira commented and picked up his cup. "You're father, Tetsuya, wasn't it? He was one of us. After he died your mother was never inclined to involve herself or you with us. That's something I wish to correct." Asa looked at the man across from her warily.

"I've always gone to the New Years celebration," she said hesitantly.

"Yes, it has been a long standing tradition that all members of the family attend the New Years celebration, however it is also tradition for the Sohma's to look after their own. You, Asa-san, are as much a Sohma as your father was. That you have been so neglected is unforgivable. I offer you my sincerest apologies." To say Asa was stunned would be an understatement. She'd long since accepted that with her father went the caring aspect of a family. For Akira want to offer not only the care of the Sohma's, but also his apologies for not offering sooner was surreal. Though she didn't know what, Asa knew she should say _something_ however when she opened her mouth Akira hissed and his hand went to his head as if he was in great pain. Setting down his cup, he got to his feet.

"You'll have to excuse me I'm not in the best of health today, but perhaps we could continue this visit next week?" Asa just blinked and nodded dumbly. "Good. It's still raining out so I'll have you driven home. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to come to us." And with a slight nod of his head he left Asa sitting there with her thoughts whirling. It wasn't until a servant came to fetch her that she got up.

As a servant was escorting the young woman to a car Akira lay in bed in his dark room. The god of the zodiac didn't flinch when the fusuma slid open and a middle-aged woman carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills entered and bowed. Closing the door behind her she sat on the tatami placed the glass and pills in front of him and waited to be addressed. Akira sat up and took two of the small white pills.

"Atsuko…" he said and turned his gaze on the lavender eyed woman, the rat of the zodiac. "My time grows short. Have the preparations completed by the end of next month. I will have the girl willing to fulfill her roll by than."

"Yes, Akira-san."

Blue: I hope you liked it! Please review:hands Ivey a piece of paper to read:

Ivey: FYI: genkan is an entryway that all Japanese homes have where you take off your shoes. It's seriously rude to wear your shoes inside so you take them off and leave them there until you leave. Tatami is this mat thing that's usually made from some sort of grass or reed or something and it lines the floors in most rooms. It's like the traditional Japanese equivalent of carpet. We have no idea what the head of the Sohma's name is from twenty years ago. We picked the name Akira in honor of Akira Yamaoka. He's the twisted genius who wrote all the music for the Silent Hill games. It's only fair since his song Room of Angel inspired this story. Lastly, we think that the former head was Hatori's father because in the anime he talks about how he always erased people's memories when Akito or his father told him to. That's it. Later.


	3. End of Small Sanctuary

Blue:traumatized:

Ivey: That was the worst experience of my life… :has only existed since December:

Blue: Four hours in the car with my brother listening to N'sync and Hilary Duff… :shudder: I couldn't even drown out the noise by blasting anime music on my headphones...I think my ears might be bleeding…

Ivey:plays the Wolf's Rain soundtrack: That's better…

Blue:sigh of relief: Moving on… **Sami The Fallen Angel-**Thank you for the support. I apologize for the unreadable last chapter. For some reason I couldn't get my word doc. To upload so I had to use notepad, which completely screwed up my format and I was too lazy to fix it. **Hae-jang Lee- **You're name is so cool:hates her own name: Thank you so much for the compliments. I try… :happy: **Black Winged Angel Sami-** Again I apologize, but it wasn't my fault. Fan Fiction dot net was being difficult. Thanks for reading! **BubbleWheel**- Arigato! About the name issue…

Ivey:interrupts: We should explain it to everyone.

Blue: Good idea… **Mildly important author's note: My knowledge of FB is limited to the anime and manga volumes 1-8. I know nothing about Akito's mom in the actual story so in a way Asa is an original character. I guess it makes this story slightly AU. I dunno… nevertheless I hope everyone continues to read this despite my ignorance. I don't know about the rest of you, but I like it.**

Ivey: I think it's crap, but whatever….

Blue:glare: Anyway, **Lyanne Tyler Davidson- **I'm glad you enjoyed it. All of your questions will be answered as the story progresses.

Ivey: Blue does not own Fruits Basket. If she did the thing about Akito wouldn't be true and he would be mine!

Blue:blank stare: You're obsession with Akito is unhealthy

Ivey: Oh yeah like you drooling over that three-eyed midget from Yu Yu Hakusho is normal.

Blue: His name is Hiei:pause: And I didn't drool!

Ivey: Sure you didn't…

Melancholy Requiem

By Blue

Chapter Three- End of Small Sanctuary

Akito opened his eyes blearily and remained lying in his mother's bed staring at his hand that was curled slightly around the fabric of the plum colored sheets. His glazed eyes traced the contours of his long, elegant fingers as the quiet of the room filled his ears; the music box had long since wound down. In that transitional stage between dreaming and waking the young man wondered if he should even bother to rise. It wasn't as if had anything important to attend to and after all wasn't Hatori always going on about him needing his rest? He wasn't even sure what day it was. He didn't have much need to keep track of it anyway. The only thing he ever mildly looked forward to was the New Years banquet and that wouldn't take place for another four months.

Despite being the head of that family Hatori and the others took care of everything so it wasn't as if he was really needed to manage anything. A figurehead and a sacrifice… that's all he really was. No one wanted to be around him, not really, the only ones who willingly visited him were Hatori and Shigure… and that girl. That Honda Tohru girl. The one whom the zodiac loved more than their god. Every Sunday she would come to visit him bringing with her sickeningly cheerful demeanor and her mother's annoying philosophies on life. In fact _today_ was Sunday. With a sigh Akito sat up, not noticing as the blanket Hatori had covered him with slid to the ground. 'What words of wisdom with she spout off today I wonder…'

* * *

Leaning sullenly against the door to his best friend's apartment Asano Hiroaki ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. He'd shown up at Asa's house after work so they could study together for their entrance exams and once again she was no where to be found. They had always been close and could rely on each other, but ever since that rainy Monday seven weeks before when she'd skipped school to meet the head of her family all she ever talked about was how wonderful "Akira-san" was. Every time Sohma Akira called for her she came. Just last week Akira had had her called out of _class_ to be brought to the main house. Hiroaki had watched her gather up her things and leave with a happy little smile on her face. It wasn't that he didn't want her to be happy it was just that it felt like she'd forgotten him and something about this Sohma Akira just didn't feel right. With a sigh he checked his watch and hoped she'd arrive soon.

* * *

In the dinning room of the Sohma main house Asa sat to Akira's right and sipped her tea as they waited to be served. Most of her meetings with Sohma Akira were spent in companionable silence with Akira occasionally asking her how her day went. Unlike the empty quiet of the apartment she shared with her mother the quiet of the Sohma house was peaceful, soothing. She was happy just to be there.

"Asa-chan," Akira addressed her. The young girl looked over at him with a smile. Several weeks after she'd started visiting Akira he'd switched to the more affectionate honorific of chan and Asa absolutely loved it. For the first time in many years she felt like she had a real family. Akira paid attention to her wanted to know all about her, _cared _about her. Most evenings she ate dinner with him before heading home. It was incredible how enjoyable dinner could be when she didn't have to eat alone. He'd even introduced her to several other of the more important members of the Sohma family. A woman named Atsuko who had the most beautiful lavender eyes she'd ever seen and a mysterious presence about her, a blonde man named Takeshi who was somewhat childlike in his demeanor and extraordinarily playful for his age, and Hatori, who she'd already met once before. When Akira had introduced her to his son she was surprised at how different the two seemed. Hatori was so _serious_ and looked nothing like his father. Asa had just assumed he took after his mother, but when she'd asked about her Akira's eyes seemed to turn cold and he changed subject.

"Yes, Akira-san?"

"You will be completing your third year of middle school this week, correct?"

"Yes, I have finals tomorrow and Friday. There's going be a small ceremony on Saturday where all the graduating third years get a certificate." Akira raised an eyebrow playfully at the girl.

"I certainly hope you were planning on inviting me. I would hate to miss something so important," he stated. Asa blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I-its not really that important. I mean… you don't have to go mother isn't even going."

"All the more reason for me to attend, that is, unless you would rather I not."

"That's not it at all! I would be honored if you came I just didn't want you to go to any trouble."

"I would be happy t-" Without warning Akira dropped his cup and his hand went to his head. Asa jumped in surprise when the teacup clattered on the table and the green contents spilled over the lacquered surface. The man cried out in pain as the pressure in his skull intensified and blood streamed from the left side of his nose. At the sight Asa rushed to his side in a panic.

"Akira-san! Are you all right? What's the matter?" she exclaimed and laid a hand hesitantly on his arm; she had never touched him before.

"Asa…" he hissed. "Would you be so kind as to fetch Atsuko?"

"Of course!" she replied and rushed off to find her.

* * *

Half an hour later she anxiously waited outside of Akira's chambers while Atsuko attended to him. The young girl hadn't had the faintest idea where Atsuko was, but was lucky to run across Takeshi during her frantic search. Having directing her to the woman's office, Takeshi rushed off to the dinning room and half supported, half carried the dying god to his room. When Atsuko arrived with her bag and Asa in tow, she'd instructed the worried tee n to wait in the hall and went in to treat her patient as well as she possibly could. Takeshi soon left, giving Asa a weak smile and an affectionate pat on the head, and went to prepare some willow bark tea for Akira. Finally, Atsuko slid open the fusuma and addressed the younger girl before her.

"Akira-san would like to see you." Ushering Asa into the room she closed the door behind her and Asa nervously approached the futon where the pale man lay, not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest. As she knelt next to the futon she bit her trembling lip and folded her hands on her lap. She was aware that Akira often had painful migraines, but had never seen it this bad before and she was frightened. The older man opened his eyes slightly and regarded the brunette. Reaching out a frail hand he placed it on top of her clasped ones.

"Asa…" Said girl looked up, her worry etched clearly on her face.

"Akira-san, are… are you ill?" Akira smiled sardonically and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Asa-chan, I am dying." At the man's claim tears welled up in Asa's dark brown eyes.

"D-dying? But Atsuko-san is a doctor! Can't she make you better?" she asked shakily.

"Atsuko has done all she can." The tears she'd been holding back welled over and streaked down her cheeks. For several long minutes they remained silent. To Asa it was like her father dying all over again. Akira had made her feel special, had cared about her, had welcomed her into his family and now he was going to die? It wasn't fair!

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Inwardly, Akira chuckled ruefully at the naive young girl. All it had taken to gain her devotion were a few kind words and attention. So desperate was she for a loving family that she'd give anything to keep the one she had been offered. It would be her downfall...

"There is but… I could never ask such a thing of you," he replied and turned his face toward the wall. Asa's small, warm hands enveloped his own icy hand and she squeezed lightly.

"Anything… you have given me so much Akira-san. I'll gladly do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?" he asked turning his piercing gaze on her. A sense of foreboding tickled at the back of her mind but she ignored it.

"Anything." Akira slowly sat up and turned to face her. Leaning forward he slipped his hand onto the young girl's cheek, brushing the tears from her face with his thumb and looked at her with unreadable eyes.

"I care for you deeply Asa. Out of everyone it is you who has shown me the most loyalty. You are a true Sohma. You are intelligent, kind, so full of promise… what I would ask of you would determine the rest of your life. Are you sure you want to give up your dreams for the Sohma?" Looking into his eyes Asa was entranced. He had given her what she had always wanted; a place where she felt loved and at home. What were her dreams compared to that?

"Yes," she said with conviction.

"The Sohma's are different from most traditional families," he told her in a silky voice. "Unlike others it is not the eldest living member who is the head, but someone who is raised to fulfill the position. Someone who's sole purpose is to lead and protect his family. It has been our way for hundreds of years. I was born into the position not long after the former head died and now that my time is near a successor must be chosen… must be conceived. The father of my successor has already been chosen, however I have not been able to find someone who would make a suitable mother, someone that would raise the child properly. You, Asa, would make a wonderful mother…"

Ivey:holding a Hiei plushie over the garbage disposal: Review or the midget gets it!

Blue: O.O Hi-chan!


	4. Never Forgive Me, Never Forget Me

Blue: Dang this chapter is long. Do you think that since our update is so lengthy that the readers will forgive us for the delay?

Ivey: Can't hurt.

Blue: True… by the whips they'll use if they don't forgive us will. Oh well no since in worrying. Review time. **Kerichi-** Thanks! I kind of liked the idea. And if you liked the three of them in the previous chapters this one will make you go "Awwww…" Red herrings are so much fun! It strange how many people seem to sympathize with my original characters. Weird… **Black Winged Angel Sami- **I'm still planning on writing that one… eventually. I had some trouble getting the boarding school thing started. I dunno if it will happen any time soon. We'll see… **Bubblewheel-** I thought about making Akira Akito's father but decided against it for several reasons. First off since in my fic Akira is Hatori's father that would make Akito his brother, which just seemed downright weird to me, and second Akira has been sort of a manipulative father figure to Asa and the idea of that made me sick. **Neely- **Thanks a bunch. Here's chapter four. **Animefreaks13-** I'm glad you like it! See you guys this weekend:so excited: **Birdcrazy- **Lookie I updated! **Hae-jang Lee-** :blushing: You are so good for my confidence level unlike someone else I know :looks pointedly at Ivey:

Ivey:glare: Bite me! Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket, but she'd going to own a kitten starting next week. :grins wickedly: I'm going to have so much fun with that little furball.

Blue: You'd better leave my little Sheska alone:has already picked out the kitten's name:

Ivey:evil laughter:

Blue: O.O :worried:

Melancholy Requiem

By Blue

Chapter Four- Never Forgive me, Never Forget me

In a moderate sized house in the woods a young girl of seventeen, wearing a yellow apron, hummed merrily as she stirred a thick, chocolate colored batter in a large mixing bowl. Today she was attempting to make a western dessert she'd had the opportunity to sample while out with her two best friends, brownies. While the recipe she'd gotten from a cookbook at the library was simple enough she was worried that she'd miss a step or bake them too long or on too high a temperature and all together ruin them. Her worries were, of course, unfounded since she was such a natural when it came to domestics, however she couldn't help it. They were for Sohma Akito after all. 'I hope Akito-san likes chocolate…'

* * *

Outside of room 312 of Blue Creek Apartments Asano Hiroaki sat with his arms propped on his knees, thumbing through his study guide halfheartedly as he waited for Asa. He'd been sitting there for the last half-hour and while patience wasn't one of his most developed virtues he was reluctant to leave without talking to his friend first. The sound of footsteps echoing from the stairwell reached his ears and he lowered his book. After a moment Asa, along with someone Hiroaki had never laid eyes on, appeared at the top of the stairs. The boy was startled at the countenance of his friend; Asa had always seem to radiate cheer and her smile was always turned on, however, she was currently looking a little confused and afraid, yet determined. Her fingers were constantly twisting the hem of her shirt as she trudged down the hall towards her apartment and her eyes were locked on the floor.

"Asa-chan." At the sound of her name the young girl started and looked up with wide eyes. Before her, still in his navy colored school uniform with the stiff, itchy collar was Hiroaki getting to his feet and running a hand through his usually tidy brown hair. The sight of him caused her resolve to waver slightly as the knot that had formed in her stomach seemed to tighten. "Where have you been? We had a study date. Who's this?"

"Aki-kun… I… um… I'm sorry I forgot." At her confession that she'd forgotten him once again his face fell. Glancing back nervously at her blonde haired escort she wrung her hands. "This is Sohma Takeshi. Takeshi-san this is my friend Asano Hiroaki." At the introduction Takeshi smiled at the boy and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Asano-san," he addressed him and then turned to Asa. "Asa-san if you'd like to take a moment to speak with your friend I'd be happy to start gathering your things for you." Asa nodded minutely and unlocked the door for him. Once Takeshi was inside Hiroaki turned his confused gaze back on the girl before him.

"Asa-chan… why is he getting your stuff? What's going on?" Asa's gaze returned to the floor as she wrung her hands and struggled for words. Glancing down at her hands he took them with his own to still the nervous movement. "Asa… Please tell me." The tenderness Hiroaki was showing to her brought tears to her eyes and she let her forehead drop onto his shoulder.

"Akira-san is dying," she told him in a voice heavy with sorrow. "H-he asked me to… to…" The young girl bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. 'How can I tell him?' she thought. 'He won't understand. He'll get upset and make a fuss.' Swallowing thickly she did something she'd never imagined she'd do; she lied to Hiroaki. "He wants me to… come live at the main house."

For a moment Hiroaki just stood there silently trying to think of something reassuring to say, but what? He'd never had anyone close to him die so he couldn't say he understood. Saying that it would be all right would just sound stupid. Failing to come up with anything he released her hands and tentatively wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Actions did speak louder than words, after all. The two figured illuminated by the dim overhead florescent lights remained locked in an awkward, yet tender embrace. For an instant time seemed to stop and both feared that even a breath might end the moment that was both peaceful and heart wrenching.

Thinking of all the things she would be giving up the tears that she'd held at bay spilled over. She wouldn't be spending anymore late nights studying with Hiroaki; quizzing each other while munching on strawberry pocky and listening to the latest hits on the radio. He would enter secondary school and she would be living her life as a Sohma and a mother. 'When he finds out he'll probably be angry with me. He won't want anything to do with me.'

"Don't forget me, ok?" she whispered shakily. Hiroaki gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, letting his hands remain.

"Of course I won't forget you. Why would I?" he asked with a smile.

"I won't be going to high school with you this year. I'm sorry…" His smile slipped slightly, but he just stepped back and picked up his bag and his study guide.

"You don't have to apologize. Family is important and if Akira-san doesn't have much time left… well, if it were me, I'd want to spend what time I have with those I care about. And you can always enroll next year, right?" Asa averted her eyes and nodded shortly. "Well, I better get home. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…" Hiroaki gave her a reassuring grin and with a wave headed toward the stairwell. Asa watched silently as he descended and it was only after the sound of his footsteps had long since vanished that she headed inside to pack.

* * *

Sohma Hatori was working quietly on his subtraction homework in the library when he heard hurried footsteps approaching in the hall. Glancing through the open fusuma he cause the sight of his cousin Shigure dashing passed with a look a glee on his face. A look he only donned when he was up to something. The young dragon set down his pencil and entered the hall only to hear a cry of "Gure-san, wait for me!" before Ayame crashed into him, sending them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ayame's face lit up when he saw whom he'd inadvertently tackled.

"Tori-san! You won't believe what's happened! It's simply marvelous! Asa-san said yes and she's going to be here any minute and Gure-san says we have to welcome her and then I said we should give her a gift and now we're going to find something to give her! You can help too, because we can't think of anything!" As Ayame blathered on Hatori struggled to breathe. The wind had been knocked out of him when he'd hit the floor and having Ayame lying on top of him didn't help. The sound of socked feet padding on the wood floor preceded Shigure's return and he slid around the corner to behold the comical sight of Ayame practically crushing Hatori, whose eyes were bulging slightly.

"Aya, you're squishing Haa-san! Come on we have to find something, before she gets here! You too Haa-san!" And with that he dashed off again while Ayame got up and taking a rather overwhelmed Hatori by the hand, hurried after him.

* * *

Asa's first impression of her new room was an overwhelming feeling of being a pauper in a princess's chambers. While she and her mother were by no means poor her bedroom in her mother's apartment was nothing compared to this. It was so beautiful that she was afraid to touch anything for fear of spoiling something. Takeshi had told her it was hers to do with as she please, but when he had left she just stood there in front of the fusuma next to her bags and fidgeted. In the tokonoma alcove was a stunning, yet simplistic arrangement of flowers that she couldn't possibly hope to identify. Like everything else in the room they were perfect. Not a single one of the white petals was browned or wilted. Next to the vase of flowers was a kakejiku depicting a heron among the reeds that appeared to be, like everything else in the room, an antique. She couldn't see where she and Mackenzie (the porcelain doll her father had given her for her third birthday) would fit in.

With a sigh she grabbed the handle of her overstuffed duffel bag and dragged it over to the tansu. Twenty minutes later all of her clothes were put away and she sat in the middle of the room surrounded by her remaining possessions, wondering where to put them. The self on in the tokonoma would be a perfect for her radio and her cassette tapes, but it was probably inappropriate to say the least. 'Well he did say I could move things around in here…' She thought and moved the vase to the center of the low table and stacked her cassettes on the shelf along with the radio. Next she organized the dozen or so books she'd brought with her on the bookshelf and then set Mackenzie on the futon. With all of her unpacking done she sat at the table, placed her crossed arms on it and laid her head down.

Just as her befuddled mind was dozing off a sharp knocking at the door caused her to flinch and she lifted her head. The knock sounded again and she could hear childish whispers coming from the other side. Getting up she padded quickly over to the fusuma and carefully slid it open to see three young boys looking up at her. Instantly recognizing Hatori (and vaguely recalling the other two) she smiled weakly and bowed.

"Hello Hatori-san and uh…" Asa blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry but I forgot your names." Shigure and Ayame shared a look and then fiend hurt.

"Gure-san, we've been forgotten!"

"Indeed we have Aya. How sad! Maybe she forgot, because she doesn't like us!" Asa's face blanched at their exchange and was about to apologize once again when Hatori intervened.

"She's only met you once before its no surprise that she doesn't remember you. Stop acting like idiots," he said and then looked at Asa again and bowed. "Ignore them. Shigure and Ayame are just teasing you."

"Ok…" she said uncertainly and stepped back. "Would you like to come in?" Before she could blink Ayame and Shigure were inside and looking at her things. Hatori fought to not roll his eyes and walked in. Asa closed the fusuma and watched in puzzlement as Shigure perused her collection of books, Ayame picked up Mackenzie, and Hatori stood solemnly next to the window. "Um…" Asa began and stepped over to Ayame in an attempt to retrieve her treasured doll.

"It's so well made! What's her name, Asa-nee?" he asked as he carefully inspected the blue satin material of the doll's dress. The young girl blinked in surprise at the honorific and thought 'Big sister Asa?' After a moment she smiled fondly at the silver haired boy.

"Her name is Mackenzie. My dad gave her to me. Isn't she pretty?" she replied and trailed her hand through the doll's golden locks. Ayame just smiled and took Asa's hand in his smaller one.

"We have something for you!" he exclaimed and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Shigure exclaimed and replaced Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales on the shelf. Reaching inside the sleeve of his yukata he pulled out a yellow, origami pinwheel and held it out to her. "Welcome to the House of Sohma!" Asa wrapped her fingers carefully around the pinwheel and then softly blew, causing it to spin. She laughed lightly as she watched it turn and smiled at the three boys.

"Thank you!" Shigure and Ayame both beamed while Hatori merely nodded.

"It was my clever idea! Though Gure-san found the paper and Tori-san folded it cause ours kept turning out lopsided. So from now on we'll be friends and you'll be our Onee-san, ok?" Ayame declared. Asa just stared at him in surprise for a moment and then tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled.

"Ok."

Blue: Please review! I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but I'm going to an anime convention this weekend so I don't know if I'll have time since I need to write another chapter for my Trigun fic. I'm going as Edward Elric!

Ivey: O.o You're crossplaying?

Blue:blink: Yes, why? Does that make me weird?

Ivey: You were _already_ weird.

Blue: Oh… right then…


	5. Lament Of A Child

Blue: The readers of my Trigun fic are really going to murder me for not updating.

Ivey: Yep…

Blue: Wait… :digging through her purse: Eureka:pulls out a can of pepper spray: If they get violent I can use this!

Ivey: You know if you use that on the readers they can't read the story.

Blue: Crap… my plan is flawed.

Ivey: Just take the beating.

Blue:Gulps: Well then… reviews: **Hae-jang Lee-** :starry eyed: One of your favorites:glomps: I love you!

Ivey: Hey:smacks Blue in the back of the head so she lets go: Stop fondling the readers.

Blue: **Bubblewheel-**What a cool phrase! Thank you for telling me about it.** Black Winged Angel Sami- **Yes Edward from Fullmetal Alchemist! I had so much fun at the convention. :starry-eyed again: I got to meet Travis Willingham! (The guy who does the voice of Roy Mustang!) He was so cool and he signed a FMA poster for me and he took a photo with me! I _hugged_ him:passes out with happiness:

Ivey: **Neely-** Even I'll admit Chibi Mabudachi Trio is pretty damn kawaii. **Lyanne Tyler Davidson-** :sighs and points to the genre at the top of the page that reads Drama/Tragedy: Sorry this time around Blue and I are making a lot of people suffer. Chibi Shigure and Ayame are eight. Chibi Hatori is seven. **Xia-** Thank you so much for the compliments and letting me join your RP group! I love RPing Akito.** Kerichi-** We did so know that Al and Hiro have the same English voice actor.

Blue: Yes, I realize that there are some similarities between Asa and Tohru, however they are too very different people as will be shown as the story progresses. :laughing: You know Hiroaki is kind of like Hojo (but hopefully less annoying haha) who I've always felt kind of sorry for. The poor guy doesn't have a chance. I love Aaya! He's so funny. I'm not sure why Ivey wants to beat his face in.

Ivey: He's an annoying git that's why:just remembered something: Oh yeah… **We've been told that this story is kind of hard to follow. FYI Aside from the first chapter and the beginning of each consecutive chapter (and most likely the last chapter of the story) this story takes place in the past. It starts twenty years ago and mostly revolves around Asa and Akito. **Blue doesn't own Trigun, but she now owns every Hellsing manga available in English. :glances at Blue who is practically worshipping a picture of Integra Hellsing: That Integra chick is either her new idol or Blue has "joined the other team."

Blue: Sir Hellsing is so cool!

Ivey: I don't think I want to know the answer…

Melancholy Requiem

By Blue

Chapter Five- Lament Of A Child

Rolling out of his futon with a yawn, Shigure ran a hand through his messy hair and slid open the door to his room and padded down the hall towards the kitchen. Passing the open shoji door he caught the sight of Kyo practicing his katas in the yard in a vain attempt to distract himself from his worry and possibly work of some of his frustration. 'You'd think they'd be used to Tohru's Sunday visits with Akito by now,' he thought. With a short laugh he continued down the hall and into the kitchen to find Tohru looking like the perfect little housewife with her apron and her oven mitts. He was also delighted to find that she was in the process of leaning over to slip a pan of something into the oven, giving Shigure a peek at her panties. 'Pink… how cute,' he thought with a grin. Shigure was so caught up in the view that he was unprepared for the smack that Yuki dealt to the back of his head and he stumbled.

"Don't look at Honda-san like that!" Shigure pouted and rubbed the back of his head. Yuki always hit harder when he was in a bad mood especially when he was worried about Tohru. Shigure would never understand how such a seemingly gentleperson could be so violent.

* * *

Sohma Asa sat stiffly as Atsuko ran an ivory comb through her damp shoulder length hair that hung loosely, framing her face. The young girl had just taken the most luxurious bath of her life, complete with ridiculously expensive soaps and salts, that was anything but relaxing. The lavender-eyed woman had sat vigil the entire time and had even insisted on washing her hair. Apparently Atsuko had been appointed to help her prepare for the ceremony much to Asa's discomfort. It was as equally awkward as the medical exam the woman had preformed on her the week before to determine when her body would be most ready. Afterwards Atsuko had rubbed a light coat of rose scented oil onto the girl's dry skin while she stood in a small towel that was just enough to cover the essentials.

As Atsuko pinned the sides of her hair back from her face with two smaller combs made of jade Asa's mind was in turmoil. She was about to commit the most intimate of acts with someone she'd never even _met_ before and all of her doubts were making themselves known. In all of the fairy tales she had read in her life her favorite part had always been the kiss. The first kiss shared between hero and heroine was always so captivating. Often she'd dreamt of what her first kiss would be like. She only had a vague idea of what making love was like, but she was sure that what would soon take place would not be making love. Asa was terrified.

The rustling of fabric and the feeling of the cool air on her bare back caused her to jump as Atsuko gently pulled the towel down to expose her back. Asa clutched the towel to her front and shot a glance over her shoulder at the older woman whom, to Asa's surprise, uncapped a crystal vial filled with silver ink and picked up a calligraphy brush from the tray next to her. Dipping the bristles in the ink she moved to paint something on the nervous girl's back.

"What's that for?" she asked in confusion. Atsuko just ignored her and begin to write an archaic circular pattern on the upper part of her back. Asa craned her neck in an attempt to see what was being drawn on her skin, but the rat of the zodiac sternly told her to keep still. Keeping her head forward, she worried her lip and clinched her fingers around the material of the towel. "Atsuko-san, what are you drawing? Is it part of the ceremony?"

"You ask too many questions," she said as she dipped the brush into the ink again and continued to draw the intricate design. Asa winced at her commanding tone and her grip on the towel tightened.

"I'm sorry Atsuko-san. I'm just nervous." The tickling of sensation of the brush strokes on her bare skin pause momentarily.

"It will all be over soon," she told her softly and then finished the symbol. "The ink will dry soon. There's a yukata for you in the chest put it on. I have to take care of something, but I'll come get you in a few minutes." And without another glance Atsuko took her leave of the child who would soon be robbed of her adolescence.

* * *

The head of the Sohma family was just taking a sip of his green tea when a knock came to his door. Bidding the visitor to enter he set his cup aside and eyed Atsuko as she slid the door closed behind her and kneeled before him. The rat of the zodiac waited silently for her master to address her before speaking. She may have been Sohma Akira's most trusted confidant, however she never forgot her place. Akira's wrath was something to be feared and avoided at all costs.

"Atsuko are the preparations complete?" he asked in an indifferent manner.

"Yes, Akira-san. The girl is ready to be presented and Takeshi has informed me that the boy has arrived. He will be ready momentarily."

"Good. Have him brought to me." At his dismissal Atsuko bowed and went to fetch Sohma Shinji. Ten minutes later the young man was seated before the god of the zodiac with an unreadable expression on his face. Akira took a moment to survey him before speaking. He was by no means unattractive with his ebony hair, eyes so dark blue they almost appeared to be black and his refined features. By looks alone Akira could tell he was a Sohma however removed from the family he was. He appeared to be around eighteen though the god of the zodiac hadn't bothered to ask. Shinji's great grandfather had been a member of the inner circle and as far as Akira was concerned he was irrelevant. If he served his purpose he would be rewarded and then discarded and that was all there was to it.

Sohma Shinji had never been to the main house before Akira had summoned him four months ago. He wouldn't have even bothered to show up if he hadn't been told that it was in his best interest monetarily. Shinji had big plans for his life. He wanted to be a doctor a surgeon to be specific. To the young man what mattered most was what he had and what people thought of him. Doctors were respected, renowned and most importantly well paid. The only thing holding him back was the tuition fees. To attend medical school he had to first attend college, both of which cost a great deal of money. Money Shinji didn't have. Akira's offer was one he couldn't refuse. Knock up some girl that Akira had chosen and get a nice, fat check with no strings attached? Shinji hadn't even hesitated with his answer.

* * *

Asa didn't know if it was the incense in the room, the bitter tasting tea Atsuko had made her drink before escorting her here or her own nervousness, but she was starting to feel light headed. She was all alone in a lavish room she'd never been in before that was decorated with dozens of white candles. In the middle of the room a futon with silk sheets was laid out and she hesitantly approached it and sat down. Locking her trembling hands together on her lap she stared unseeingly at the pattern on her yukata. She wasn't sure if she could do this, if she even wanted to do this. Akira had asked her to be the mother of the new family head and had told her what an honor it was, but…

The sound of the door sliding open caused her to start and she stared with wide eyes as a tall man clothed in a yukata similar to her own entered. With calculating eyes the man took in the young girl making her feel like a small animal beneath a hawks gaze. Asa nervously bowed to which the man only inclined his head slightly. Taking measured steps he approached her and knelt next to her on the futon. When she moved to scoot away from him slightly he firmly grabbed her wrist which instantly stilled her.

"M-my name is Asa…' she said in a small voice. Shinji in turn said nothing and placing his other hand on her shoulder pushed her onto her back. Asa gasped in surprise looked up at him fearfully. "What's your name?" The older man ignored her and set to work undoing the knot in her sash. Asa trembled beneath him and when he paused to shed his own garments her eyes widened before she shut them tightly. "W-wait-"

"Why are you talking?" Shinji said effectively cutting her off. "Shut up so we can get this over with and I can get my money." Asa's breath stilled and she stared at him in shock as he roughly pulled off her yukata and exposed her. As she lay there frozen while he violated her body the only thing that passed through her mind was that she didn't even know his name.

* * *

The next morning Asa spent over two hours in the bath with the door locked. Atsuko's knocks were ignored as she lay numbly in the lukewarm water and tried not to think about the feeling of that stranger's hands on her flesh. Her aching body and heart were proof that she had not in any way been ready for the act committed the night before. At this point she could only hope that she was carrying a child. She didn't think she could go through that experience again.

Blue: Please review!

Ivey: Why do you have a cigar?

Blue: Uh… because Integra-san smokes them:sheepish:

Ivey: …at least she's not running around in her Edward Elric costume again…


	6. It's Gone Now

Blue:waves white flag: The torturously long time between updates is not my fault! If you want to blame someone blame her:point to Ivey: She abandoned me for months! No inspiration whatsoever!

Ivey:sneers: Oh whatever! You were just lazy! Don't blame it all on me!

Blue: Nevertheless I am sooo sorry! I swear it won't happen again! Ok review time. **Freaky Krazer**- I'd almost given up on this story until your reviews reminded me that I had an obligation to my readers. Thanks so much! **Pyrah14**- Yes, I know the last chapter was unpleasant, but you have to remember that this story is listed as tragedy for a reason. I'm glad you liked it anyway. **Lyanne Tyler Davidson**- All in due time my friend. I can't tell you what's going to happen _before_ it happens haha. **Birdcrazy**- The questions will be answered! I'm so sorry that I've kept all of you waiting. **Hae-jang Lee**- Aww… thanks! I am such a cruel authoress for making you wait. For shame:smites self: **AnimeFreaks13-** Travis Willingham is cool. I love him… :stares blankly at nothing and drools a bit: **Aya Hinata**- I hear ya. :gives you an Akira plushie to stab to your hearts content: **One Winged Angel Sami-** You're from the UK? Awesome! I want live there so bad . Of course Japan would be nice too.

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket. If she did… well… :looks around her room: she wouldn't still live with her mom.

Blue: Hey:glares: I'm still in high school!

Melancholy Requiem 

By Blue

Chapter Six- It's Gone Now

Every Sunday was the same for Sohma Kyo: get up at five-thirty in the morning, lift weights, practice his katas, think about how he was going to beat that damn rat, drink milk, make several unnecessary trips upstairs and then back down past the kitchen to check on Tohru, etc. It couldn't have been more obvious that he was worrying if he'd hung a sign around his neck that advertised his agitation to the world. He couldn't understand why Tohru wasted every Sunday visiting that sick bastard with a god complex. When he'd asked her why she always went to see Akito (he'd refrained from calling Akito a sick bastard with a god complex in front of Tohru; it would just upset her) she'd said she didn't think he got too many visitors and she thought he needed a friend. Not knowing how to respond to that he sputtered a few explicatives and left the room to go break something, most likely, much to Shigure's distress, another door.

This morning was no exception. Having just finished his morning exercise he jogged into the house, wiping the sweat from his face with the hand towel he'd slung over his shoulder. As he neared the kitchen he heard the sound of voices from within. Upon entering the kitchen he spotted Shigure hovering around the oven inhaling deeply and spouting off nonsense as usual. After a moment the smell of something chocolate baking reached his nose and he blinked his eyes curiously as he walked over to the fridge. Kyo grabbed the carton of milk from the refrigerator and set it on the counter as he reached for a glass from the cupboard (the rat made some annoying comment every time he drank from the carton).

"What are you making?" he asked. Tohru, who was at the sink washing dishes, turned around with a smile.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun! I'm making brownies," she told him cheerfully.

"And they're not for us! It's such a tragedy!" Shigure exclaimed as crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I really am sorry Shigure-san. I promise I'll make you some when I get back this afternoon," she said anxiously.

"Who're they for?"

"They're for Akito-san. I hope he likes chocolate." Kyo ground his teeth in an effort to keep from yelling his frustration. 'Why does she go to some much trouble for that damn Akito?'

* * *

The last two months had been lonely ones for Asano Hiroaki. He hadn't seen his best friend Sohma Asa and had received a mer half a dozen letters and not a single phone call or visit. Each letter was vague and left him filled with worry. She didn't sound happy, she sounded lonely. When he had gone back to her apartment a few days after she moved out to get her address from her mother he had been extremely unsettled by Natsu's indifference to the situation. When Hiroaki had asked her if she minded Asa living at the main estate the woman had merely shrugged her shoulders and said that if that's what she wanted it was fine with her. Asa was her only daughter how could she not care?

After two months of worrying he decided it was high time for a visit. And so on one sunny Tuesday afternoon Hiroaki headed over to the Sohma estate in hopes of cheering her up. He'd even brought her a gift that was nestled carefully inside his bag. When he arrived however he was immediately given trouble at the gate. It was only by pure luck that Takeshi was passing by the gate and recognized him.

"Aren't you Asa-san's friend?" he asked with a smile; halting the guards protests that he could not be allowed into the estate without permission. Hiroaki, who after fifteen minutes of civilly arguing with the guard was on the verge of stomping his foot and demanding to be allowed in, smiled in relief.

"Yes, I am. Your Takeshi-san right?" he replied with a slight bow. Takeshi nodded with a smile and then turned to the guard. After a brief conversation with the irate guard Takeshi turned back to Hiroaki and beckoned him to follow. Hiroaki was elated and sent the guard a triumphant look as he passed, which was returned with a glare. As he followed Takeshi through the estate toward the inner complex he was amazed at the sheer size of the place. He had expected it to be traditional, but he hadn't anticipated just how _big_ it was. Without a guide a visitor could easily get lost. Hiroaki was so caught up in his surroundings that he almost walked into Takeshi when he stopped outside of one of the houses. It was built in a traditional style like all the rest, but someone it seemed much more… more… Hiroaki wasn't quite sure what it was about the house, but it just seemed to stand out from the rest.

The rabbit of the zodiac knocked on the door and waited until a servant opened it. She bowed in respect to Takeshi before inclining her head slightly to Hiroaki. Takeshi then asked the woman to inform Asa that she had a guest. The servant bowed and went to do as told. Not two minutes later the sound of socked feet padding quickly toward the door reached his ears and he smiled brightly as Asa opened the door and practically flung herself into his arms.

"Aki-kun! I've missed you so much!" Her arms were wrapped so tightly around his neck that his airway was slightly constricted, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. After a moment she pulled away and he got a good look at her. To put it simply she looked beautiful. Her mahogany colored hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck while her bangs elegantly framed her face. She'd often worn her hair in that style, but her hair seemed smoother, softer. 'She must be using a different shampoo,' he thought idly, 'Her hair smelled really nice too.' Asa was also dressed in an elegant dark pink kimono embroidered with sakura blossoms and for some reason she seemed to glow.

"I've missed you too Asa-chan," he replied with a smile as equally bright as Asa's own. After a quick hello to Takeshi, she grabbed her friend's hand and lead him inside and down the hall to her room. Asa ignored the servant's disapproving look and shut the door behind them before hugging him again tightly. Hiroaki was a bit surprised at how much she seemed to cling to him, but dismissed it as merely being excited to see him again. It had been two months after all and they were best friends. Not long after they were seated at the table and talking cheerfully. It wasn't till a small sound came from his bag that Hiroaki remember his present. Asa blinked in surprise as he carefully opened it.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her. After a curious look she covered her eyes with her hands. "No peeking."

"I'm not peeking!" Asa responded with a giggle. After a moment she felt something small placed in her lap and she peeked through her fingers. She gasped in delight for in her lap was a small gray kitten pawing at her obi. Asa gently hugged the kitten to her chest and nuzzled it as she stroked its downy fur.

"I thought you might be lonely so I got you a friend for when I can't come visit." Tears pricked at Asa's eyes as she scratched the purring kitten behind the ears. Hiroaki always did seem to know just what she needed. She looked up and gave him a watery smile that made him blush ever so slightly. As she opened her mouth to thank him a sharp rap on the door caused them both to jump. Without waiting for permission to enter, the servant slid the door open and approached the table carrying a tray of tea. Her sharp eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight of the kitten. She placed the tea on the table and served them both in silence. Afterwards she bowed to them both and turned to Asa.

"Asa-san, Atsuko-san would like to see you in hour." Asa wilted a bit at the information, but bowed her head with a smile anyway.

"Of course. Thank you." With one last glance at the kitten the servant bowed and left them to drink their tea. The rest of their visit was a bit subdued and when it came time for Hiroaki to leave their goodbye was a bit awkward. Neither of them wanted to part, but there really wasn't much of a choice in the matter. With one last quick hug Hiroaki departed with a servant to be escorted out and Asa went for her check up with Astuko. Much to Asa's confusion and distress, when she came back to her room her new kitten was gone.

Blue: Please review! I promise never to go so long between updates again. Gomen nasai::goes off to work on her Trigun fics:

Ivey: Also if anyone can figure out where we're getting the names of the chapters you'll get something good. Not sure what yet, but it'll be good.


End file.
